When producing, for instance, potato crisps by deep-frying, it is important that as much as possible of the free starch that forms in slicing is removed before deep-frying. Otherwise the slices tend to stick together, and a layer of starch quickly forms on the walls of the deep fryer, which is used when deep-frying, so that the deep fryer has to be cleaned, which naturally disturbs the production.
A washing installation is known, which comprises a first washer for washing the slices of root vegetable when slicing, a second washer in the form of a rotating pipe with drivers for moving the slices through the pipe, and a third washer with a foraminated conveyor, for instance, a vibrating table.
With an increasing production of crisps, the water consumption has increased to an excessively high level in the prior-art washing installation, in particular if the production in successive deep fryers is to take place continuously during each shift without any interruption for cleaning.